


Heart and Loins of Steele

by Persephone (Siha_Shepard)



Category: Fenoxo, Trials in Tainted Space
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, BDSM, Barbed Penis, Bees, Body Modification, Breasts, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Grooming, Groping, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, Hormones, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Piercings, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Technology, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: In which Captain Steele embarks on the Planet Rush and discovers her father's legacy, new friends, love...and, of course, some fucking gorgeous people.





	1. Rivals and Rustbuckets

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the tale of my Captain Steele from the popular NSFW browser game by Fenoxo, "Trials in Tainted Space", which can be found here: www.fenoxo.com/play
> 
> Keep in mind that this story as well as this game contains a LOT of sexually graphic material. You have been fairly warned.
> 
> Also, why can't be a Fenoxo fandom here on AO3? Someone must fix that~.

_"Good luck, kid."_

 

Those words from my... _late_ father glared from the inbox displayed on my Codex. That's all he had to tell me once he left? 'Good luck'? And people were eager to draw their drawers for this guy? Well...seeing as how... _giving_ he was in life, I don't blame them. I shrug as I gaze at the image reflected back at me in my Codex: Brown, mid-back length hair capped by a pair of fuzzy brown ears that could only belong to a kaithrit framed my round face and equally brown, feline-like eyes. Mocha brown skin covers my...fairly husky body and fairly A-cup breasts.  
The typical kaithrit twin tails gracefully swish behind me, flicking against my wide hips as I was flanked by my father's lawyer, Maki, towards the hangar that supposedly held my ship. Hopefully, dear old Dad will have left his Tech Specialist daughter a sweet ride—

No.

Shit.

So much for a sweet ride. 

Dad never was one to pamper me; I always grew up with my nose in a book, favoring mind over matter. I hardly had to beg him for much. But...at the  _very least_...

Could he  **not** have left me a hunk of junk for a ship?!

A voice cut off any further thoughts I had, making me stop in my tracks with the lawyer.  
"Sorry about the mess, ma'am!"   
The voice's owner jogged toward me, tools in hand and an expression on his face that showed he was quite happy to see me. He was a human male, tall, average built, and held green eyes. His dark brown hair was covered by a cap, his face adorned by a thick and short beard.   
"Again, sorry about the mess! You father left ya the old junker, but, rest assured, we've fixed many a thing under your father and, as tough as this is, this old girl's gonna be fixed up as good as new, 'specially with me leading the work crew." 

The man introduced himself with a handshake, a grin, and his name: Zeke, Zeke Entara.   
I'll be sure to remember the name of the guy so eager to fix what was going to be my new ship.

* * *

 

A fight. A fucking fight against a blob of green goo. 

This will be a shortcake walk. 

Okay, so, my 5-inch knife can't do shit. 

....Scoped Pistol. Not even once.

Shit.

Exits locked unless I beat her somehow.

Shit. 

I guess I could...flash her my bits? 

The fuck? I know these goop people are....lascivious, but, I guess it might work. Even if all I got upstairs is a big brain and A-cup sized bits. Worth a shot....right?

I peel away the top of my navy blue silken dress shirt, my plain black underwire bra showing the top of my petite yet full cups before that was moved away too. My breasts were on full display for the green goop girl to see, my fingers slowly teasing my slowly hardening nipples for good measure. 

Surprised to say, it turned her on to the point where she was too busy moaning in pleasure to even attack me. 

I win...?

After letting the goop girl, who was named Celise, feed from me in return for my...."victory", I did something few sane Tech Specialists do: let said goop girl onto my ship as a crew member. That is, if my ship is actually repaired to where it can actually maintain at least half a lightyear of flight before it falls apart. Celise and I take in a few sights on the Tavros Space Station before heading to the hangar; met an adorable fem-boy named Liamme, a dzaan dancer-fencer named Fyn, and a yoga instructor named Paige on the residential deck, and bought a new set of...undergarments from the merchant floor before heading back up to the hangar.

What I saw....surprised me. 

The old, rusting hunk of junk gifted to me by my dear old Dad was...actually fixed! And pretty damn decent looking for an N14 Casstech spacecraft, if I say so myself! Sure, it may not have much in the way of space with only three bunks, but it fucking beats nothing! 

As Celise headed toward the ship, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of someone...unfortunately familiar to me. 

Apparently coincidence runs in the family. 

I could recognize that abominable mop of platinum blond and edgy red-and-black clothes scheme anywhere: my snooty asshole of a cousin, Jack Steele. Even his  _name_ sounds like a washed up pornstar hooked on chems. 

"Hail, cousin. I see you have eyes for my dearest late uncle's expansive legacy. Shame that I already plan to claim it." He sneered, cold blue eyes holding a mocking gleam as he turned on his heel and shouldered past me, nearly succeeding in knocking me off-balance. 

Almost. 

"Can't let the bastard faze ya that easily, huh? Be careful around your uncle's spawn, miss." The voice belonging to Zeke, the wonderful mechanic who masterminded the incredibly miraculous repair of my ship, resonated off to my left as he sauntered over and clapped me on the shoulder. 

"Z-Zeke! Thank you so much for fixing my ship! What can I do to-"

"Nah, don't do much...except to remember me when you finally claim it all. Oh, and....I never got your name, even though I told you mine." The human male chuckled as I introduced myself at last. 

"My name's Erica. Erica Steele." Helps to be polite to the man who saved your two-tailed hide. As I bid him goodbye, my two tails swishing lightly behind me as I sauntered towards my ship, Celise seemed all too eager to see its interior and slithered ahead of me, slipping into the space between the door and the outer wall of the Casstech. Silly goop girl. Kinda cute, really. 

I followed after the giggling green goop girl who was to be my crewmate, unlocking the ship's door on its starboard side and hesitantly stepped inside.

A little dust never hurt anyone. Tell that to my poor nose. 


	2. Buzzing Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erica Steele lands on the jungle planet Mhen'ga in search of the first probe.

I wandered about the...admittedly compact space of the ship that was now my own; three sets of small bunks for any potential crewmates, one of which was already claimed by Celise. The green goop girl was already making her mark by cleaning up any possible messes that lay on the floor caused by the owners before me. There were two fairly medium window ports, airlock in the very back of the ship, as well as a bathroom in the back on the port side, complete with a full standard refresher set: A typical shower with nozzle, a sonic shower, and a wide berth in the bottom to show that it could also be used as an, albeit small, bathtub if the situation called for it. I headed towards what seemed to be the cockpit of the ship, entering the location of the first probe's coordinates; apparently I was in for a 10-hour flight. Might as well as set it to autopilot in the meantime. 

I headed towards the left side to find a dusty counter topped with four cabinets as well as a tiny portable stove in the area's corner; this is clearly the kitchen. Which reminds me to stock up on food later. I checked the cabinets to see if there was anything of use to me inside; nothing, at the moment. 

After squeezing away from the kitchen, I wandered towards the door in the upper right corner, curious to see what's behind it. I opened it to reveal what was clearly the captain's meager quarters: a slightly bigger bed than the crew bunks with somewhat better sheets and pillows, complete with a 'Net screen coupled with a shiny new, ready-and-waiting Codex mounted on the wall near a storage section just above the bed. However, curiosity overtook me as I pulled open the storage section meant for valuables...

A hand-written note and a bottle of champagne stood there, still ice-cold. No doubt Dad's handiwork. I plucked out the note and read it, tears threatening to prick and spill from my widened brown eyes as my ears twitched erratically.

_"Erica._

_I'm trusting you with this ship. This old girl's been with me through a hell of a lot. No doubt it'll help you, too. Choose your crew wisely or just go solo._

_Either way, be sure to leave that bitch cousin of yours in your space tracks. I trust you to my legacy, but, if you don't make it....there's always my way to carry it on, haha._

_Whatever's out there, I know you're smart enough to give 'em hell._

_Good luck, my girl._

_And leave a drink for me when you finally claim what's yours."_

Dad, even though you've only been dead for two days...

I owe ya one. 

Thanks, Dad. I'll make you proud. 

I pop open the bottle, mist slowly seeping out of the top as I find a glass to pour the sweet bubbling liquid into. As soon as I find a somewhat clean wine glass, it gets a wipedown and filled up a quarter of the way with bubbly champagne as I took them both towards my quarters, gingerly sat on the edge of my bed...and raised the glass high. 

"Here's to you, Dad, you crazy bastard. For each planet you hid a probe, I'll raise one to you. When I finally claim everything...I'll keep a glass aside, just for you. Hope you're keeping track, wherever you ended up. Hope it's....somewhere good."

I smiled as I sipped the bubbling liquid until the glass was empty, menories of my father's face beaming down at me already slipping to the surface. Once that was done, I shook my head, eager to get this Rush mission started, and plucked my Codex off the wall, the screen blipping with newfound information.

_Planet Name: Mhen'ga_

_System: Ara Ara_

_Environment type: Jungle_

_Resident/Native Species and Florae: Naleen, a hybrid between feline and snake; Zil, an indigenous species resembling bees and wasps; Venus Pitchers, a species of plant like creatures that resemble humanoid females. Highly alluring and volatile if these species are approached without care._

_Civilization: The sole city of Esbeth lies to the east. It holds a United Galactic Confederation hub as the resident authority as well as a JoyCo medical station, a liquor establishment, as well as several shops and an office belonging to the company Xenogen, a company known for manufacturing high-quality genetic modifications, albeit with...questionable methods._

Damn. Looks like this may not be easy. Then again, is anything EVER easy? Might as well settle in for a nap; it's only a ten-hour ride. 

* * *

 

The Z14 settled into the hexagonal shaped landing pad in the hangar as I bade Celise to stay. I geared up and opened the door hatch, eager to see what the planet had in store for me. My feline ears twitched as I took in nearly every sound around me: footsteps, low chatter, rustling leaves off to the east of this place called "Esbeth"...

While my nose picked up the faintest scent of honey on the wind. 

Eager to get things started, I headed towards the customs office to check in...and quite the surprise greeted me. A busty, curvy woman sat at a simple metal desk typing away at her computer, glasses at the bridge of her nose. With her white blouse, heels, and black pencil skirt, she looks like your average secretary. This all seemed nice, save for the fact that she looked like she was made of orange gelatin.

"U-Uh, pardon me, miss? Is this where I go through Customs?" I asked, fiddling with a lock of fairly long brown hair and--Is...Is her shirt too small for her breasts, or are her breasts too big for her shirt? 

Probably both. 

"Oh? Why, hello there, sweetie! Yes, it is. Welcome to Mhen'ga. My name is Flahne; nice to meet you~." The orange secretary chuckled as she inserted a cherry red lollipop between her lips, checking me in as I couldn't help but ask what exactly she is.

As she explained the background of the membranous monogendered race called the Rahn as well as their five sub-races, I couldn't help be curious as to ask about how they...sustain themselves.

"Oh. We rahn, no matter the sub-race, pretty much feed ourselves through the bodily fluid of whatever partner we come across." Flahne spoke plainly, a single chuckle making her G-cup boobs jiggle like a bowl of orange jello. Wait. Bodily fluids? Does that mean they feed through...?

"Cum? Of course! Tastes far better than meat anyway, but, the more biomass for us, the better." Flahne smirked, her lips curling around the cherry lollipop that had already nearly reached the center. My tail curled about my leg as I bade Flahne goodbye before wandering about in search of a place to stock up.  
According to the Codex, this is a jungle planet; plenty of untamed wildlife running about ready to eat me up...or worse. I managed to find a bar, a Xenogen office, two shops, and...a white shack with a cross on it. I think that's a medical center.  
I think.

So, after a bit of shopping at 'Crazy Carl’s Crude Cylinder Collection Cache', I found myself trading my humble scoped pistol for a Mark III laser pistol and my knife for a machete. Sweet!   
Shame I blew half of my credits on them. Damn.   
Luckily, Carl was nice enough to suggest that I head over to the 'Scrap Hut' in order to make some creds back from what I lost. 

Needless to say, the owner of the shop was...eccentric. Luckily, with the help of his...quite cute nephew...I was a handful of credits richer  _and_ rocking a sweet set of leather armor! Kinda feels like I'm in an RPG. So, as I moved towards the edge of Esbeth, I noticed a bulletin board full of notices, waiting for calls for help to be answered.

  
Kaithrit girl gets to help someone?  
Sweet!  
Gets paid a whopping sack of credits for it?  
Even better!

Now, let's see who gets my help first...  
Maybe Xenogen? ' _Willing to lend a hand in the name of science and development? Our offices are open from 6:00 am to 17:00 pm.'_

Yup, sounds like a plan! My brown hair bounced along with my ears as my feet carried me towards the Xenogen office, where a...very good looking gold and black laquine woman sat at a desk, typing away at a computer. What's with this place and having hot secretaries? I rap my knuckles against the desk to catch her attention, her ears bobbing in surprise. 

"Ah! Oh, welcome to Xenogen Biotech Office. My name is Kelly, how may I help you?" She asked, her voice flowing like honey as she put on her best smile. 

"Y-Yeah, Kelly, I've seen your announcement on the bulletin board. I'm here for the errand...?" I mumbled out my question, my feline ears twitching lightly in anticipation. Luckily for me, Kelly the Secretary had a good memory.

"Ah yes, that announcement! Oh, for that, you'll need to speak to the man in charge. His name is Dr. Julian Haswell; he's the lead researcher in the back office. Good luck talking to him, though; he's practically married to his work." The busty laquine chuckled at her own joke before returning to her work, wishing me good luck. I moved towards the back room, lit only by the glow of a computer monitor, which was blocked by a head of fair blue hair. The owner of the aforementioned head of hair seemed to keep mumbling about data, side effects, and results of some kind.  
He wasn't even fazed by a simple tap on the shoulder.

"Uh...Dr. Haswell? I'm here about the errand you posted on the Bulletin Board. What is it you need me to do?" I asked of him, catching me unawares when he finally turned to acknowledge me. His sharp, piercing blue eyes seemed almost lifeless, much less inhuman. Those eyes were cold as ice as they bore into me, his voice almost as neutral.

"Yes. The errand. There is an upcoming cosmetic mod in development based around a certain aspect of wildlife here: a bee-like creature called a Zil. They greet their intruders based on strength and sexual prowess; I advise you to be careful. For these mods, I need two Zil; one male and one female. Each capture will cost you a hefty sum of 1,000 credits. Do you understand?" His bluntness stunned me into only responding with a somewhat shaky nod, just before he curtly sent me on my merry way, capture harness shoved into my hands.

I never wanted to get out of that office fast enough, despite my first time being there.

So, all I gotta do is capture some bees for 2,000 credits? 

How hard could that be?


	3. Into The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Steele gets a taste of Mhen'ga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may include Codex entries from the actual game. 
> 
> The game itself is NSFW, made by the same person who made Corruption Of Champions, and can be found here: https://www.fenoxo.com/

_Alright, Erica, keep on your toes. Even though it's just a bunch of jungle bees, you gotta stay sharp._

I thought as I moved among the vines, roots, and trees with my slender feline tail swishing behind me. The sunlight that began to sink low helped light my already wary way, my brown eyes adjusting to the slowly growing darkness.  
"Alright, kitty", I muttered to myself as my heart-rate began to climb from my chest up to my throat. "If Momma was here, when she was scared, she'd hum a little ditty to pep herself up again. N-Now...How did it go again...?" I mumbled as my breathing grew uneven, the cool, honey-scented air of the jungle not helping matters as I moved. 

Suddenly, it came to me.  
My voice came out soft and shaky, not at all as sweet, warm, and nostalgic like my mother." _R-Raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens; bright copper k-kettles and warm woolen mittens..._ "   
Boy, what I would give to have that right about now, even if I could have sworn hearing a bit of buzzing not too far from my left ear. I did my best to continue the song, but my breath was caught in my throat.

Damn, I hate how dark it's getting here. It's not even 20:00 yet and it's getting close to pitch black out here! Luckily, my Codex has a flashlight function...

That displayed a bee-man hovering a bit off the ground in front of me, unaware of my presence as his black chitin and fluttering wings seemed to nearly shimmer in the light of my flashlight.  
A very... _hungry_ bee-man, by the looks of things. What did they call them? Zil? How the hell do they operate, anyways?   
Time for my handy dandy Codex, opened as quietly as possible as I get out my capture harness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**Sexual Dimorphism:** Male Zil are born without the distinctly wasp-like abdomen and stinger that the females possess. Combined with their wings, this affords ‘men’ increased speed at the expense of an extra attack. Males have penises and females have vaginas. Females also have breasts that are capable of lactating a nutritious, honey-like substance that they can feed to their young. Both sexes’ sexual fluids are reported to be sweet, though all reports have been placed anonymously._

> **_Natural Environment:_ ** _The Zil are located primarily in the thick jungles of Mhen’ga, though they have been observed in sparser sections of forest as well. They do not venture to the polar regions, and the winters of the seasonal areas typically cause them to migrate away. Low temperatures may therefore be effective at driving them off. They have not been seen off-world except when brought as slaves or ‘uplifted’, and are not presumed to have a method of unassisted interstellar travel._

> _**Reproduction Process:** Unsurprisingly, the Zil are much like humans when it comes to breeding. A male will insert his penis into the female, ejaculate his seed, and fertilize eggs in her uterus. Gestation takes between six and seven months, with the resulting progeny born as fraternal twins or triplets. When a Zil takes an interest in another, he will force himself into close proximity with the other and activate his pheromone glands. Both sexes have such glands all over their bodies, though the highest concentrations are centered on their genitals. It is reported that, with males, the densest and most effective scent is released from their foreskin. For females, both the breasts and the labia have incapacitating levels of this chemical reactant. Breeding with [humans](https://wiki.smutosaur.us/TiTS/Human) is possible and has happened. The resulting children are chimeral in appearance rather than the hybrids that were expected. More data is required._
> 
> _**Society:** Zil society is simple and tribal. They live in small groups numbering twenty or thirty at most, hunting and gathering. A few tribes seem to have discovered simple farming, with crops of large, indigenous flowers. Most are content to harvest the plentiful plant life and prey creatures. Signs of open warfare have not been discovered, but the Zil keep no written history. The few instances of observed inter-tribal meetings have resulting in breeding nearly every time. Current theories explain this as a method of maintaining genetic diversity._

### 

 

Well, that's both fascinating...and somewhat hot. Shit, no, bad kitty! Stay focused!  
After all, there's 2000 big ones with my name on it! All I gotta do is bag and tag two of them! Easy as pie!  
I hope.

I crept closer to the male zil with my harness in hand, my twitching feline appendages making their nervousness known as the beeboy remained ignorant of my sneak attempt, appearing to gather nectar from a bright flower with its...impressive looking tongue. Before I could think of any naughty thoughts on where that tongue should go, they were shaken out of my head as I moved ever closer, my ears as straight as a rod and my hair on end, gripping the capture harness tight.

Until an errant snapped twig blew my cover.  
Shit.

The next thing I knew, a pair of deep black eyes stared back at me, full of confusion...and then full on horny mischief. The male's buzzing, along with the sticky sweet pheromones that he gave off made my head swim as my body felt as if it were set on fire by a horny mage. That sweet, honey scent...God, it's making me so.. _No!_ Stay focused, Erica! Is a good fuck worth more than a thousand whopping credits?

But then again, that free fuck also doubles as dessert...

Shit, no! Money first, zil-dick-riding after! Even though my fucking puss is on fire...

You know what, I bet there are plenty of other zil in the jungle.

I hesitantly stowed the harness away in my pack, advancing slowly towards the hovering zil as a different type of honey began to run down between my chubby thighs. The male seemed to catch onto the scent of my arousal and moved closer, the sweet smell of warm honey overtaking me as I took him by surprise and planted my feverish lips on his. Almost immediately, his tongue darted into my mouth as if to taste nectar, only to find my own tongue. It toyed with mine for a while before withdrawing from the kiss, making a sticky trail down my neck as his hands moved towards my waif-like chest covered by my leather armor.

"Odd", he droned, a black brow quirked upward. "You aren't as bountiful as the previous females I've captured. But, no matter. I'm sure you'll look just as cute out of that silly armor as you are in it." He chuckled as he began to lift the top above my head, followed by my simple comfortably plain bra. Once the upper half of my milk-chocolate skinned torso was out and on display, I could have sworn hearing the zil man...chuckle. 

"It's because I'm fucking small, isn't it? Go ahead and frigging laugh it up." I snarked as my ears began to flatten, only to be silenced with a kiss. 

"Oh, nonsense. I only laughed because I guessed right! You  _are_ cute beneath that armor as well as in it! And, as for these..." He buzzed, one hand ghosting over a rosy peaked nipple as he began to caress my budding, barely rounded chest. "So soft, supple..." His tongue reached out to lather the other nipple in affection as he dipped his head down to latch onto my meager A-cups. "Ah, and they taste lovely! Mmmm, and I am sure that the rest of you will taste just as great~." He crooned as I began to arch my back into his eager mouth, his hands taking their sweet time to trail down to my soft, cushy stomach, trace my hips, and finally find the sopping wet treasure in between my thick, warm, quivering thighs. His nimble fingers freed me of the armor's bottom half as well as my panties, revealing my trembling legs to the male.  
"Quivering with excitement, outsider? So am I~." The zil chuckled as I felt him turn me around, one of his hands gently pushing me down on my back against the tree trunk behind me. With that, he spread my legs to reveal my heated, soaked lips and throbbing clit, all under his intense pitch-black gaze.

"O-Oh, god...u-uh, hey, maybe you could...not look so much...?" I muttered, my chocolate cheeks now stained a deep cherry in embarrassment at being...examined so closely. Not to mention that it's...also kinda hot. 

"Ah, why is that? You smell so nice..." He droned.

Even though his raging wasp prick smells worlds better,  _and_ is already leaking a bit of amber from his foreskin...Which is still making my head spin.   
I think his pheromones might be having an effect on me; I could already feel some of my...shyness melt a bit as I spread my legs a bit wide, making the zil man smirk with a hungry look in his eyes.

"There we go, no need to be nervous. And such a pretty thing, too~." He grinned, my body already jolting a bit as he swirled a lazy finger around my aching pearl, making me let out a purr. "Ooh, what a lovely noise! Do all outsiders do that~?" The zil inquired as the lazy finger slowly traced my sopping lips at an almost snail-like pace, eager to hear more.

"W-Well, not all." I mumbled between moans before my lower half jolted at a sudden new sensation: his eager, lengthy tongue lapping at my nether lips in an almost ravenous fashion, his black eyes never looking away from my aching womanhood. "A-Ah! Hey, watch it with that thing! Could you...s-slow down?" I timidly suggested, my tail curling around my legs as my hips swiveled toward his sweeping tongue, the long muscle soon taking on a much slower pace than before as it dipped inside of my pulsing flower and lapped at my nectar until I felt lightheaded.

Before long, he reluctantly withdrew. "Hmmm...I believe you are ready enough for me. Now—Oh, you are trembling! What seems to be the matter, sweet prey?" The zil asked as concern flashed over his features. Was my lack of experience—aside from my hand—that damn obvious? And then, he stated the obvious. "Ah, could it be that you're a...beginner?" The zil chuckled at my grumbling agreement. "Very well; I will be careful when I take you, outlander. Consider yourself lucky our paths crossed; few others would be so considerate. But, now that I have tasted your nectar, prey..." He buzzed as my eyes trailed down towards the five inches of raw lust, honey practically pouring from the tip.

I suddenly feel my sweet tooth kicking in. Hard.

My quaking lips trailed down his black chitin-plated body, the sweet scent of honey growing stronger the further I descended...until I nearly went black from the strong, sweet, heady smell. God, I swear I nearly came when my mouth met the zil's foreskin. I shakily gulped down the tip, the male groaning in approval as my tongue caressed the bulging head.

I couldn't resist letting out a light purr at the feeling of sticky sweetness hitting my tongue, my tail swishing as my lips took him in a bit further. My poor mouth could only take half of the zil's five inches before I could withdraw for air. "A-Ah! Sorry!" I stammered, cursing my lack of experience as I gulped in as much air as I could before moving to take more into my mouth...only to be halted. The zil reluctantly pulled my head away from his swollen glans, bidding me to lay against the tree as he pulled my puffy, soaked lower lips towards him.

"Ready?" He buzzed, black pupiless eyes trained on me as I got the message. 

My pretty much first time. My first time that doesn't involve my finger and a carefully retracted claw. My first time that doesn't involve a toy of some sorts.

Better now than never.

A single nod of affirmation was all I needed as I felt a sudden, urgent fullness inside of me, my inner walls clamping down on the immediate intrusion. A hissing mixture of pleasure and slight pain escaped my lips as his honey-drenched cock pushed its way deeper into my aching pussy, the zil male's hips meeting mine as he let out a low, droning hum, his wings and antennae twitching erratically as he began to make slow, heavy strokes inside of me.

"A-Ah!" I tried to quiet my whimpers by biting my lip, one hand gripping the earth under me and the other latched to the bee's...shoulder?  
  
Do these bees have shoulders?   
  
Whatever they have for shoulders!   
  
He began to pull his throbbing cock out of me halfway before driving it back inside, my back arching into him as my walls pressed tighter. The zil's droning grew louder as my hips bucked into his, my heart pounding in my chest as he hilted himself inside of me almost endlessly, the smell of honey already overpowering my other senses. My breathing quickened, my heart pounding in my chest as the zil's throbbing cock continued to drive deeper into me; my moans slowly growing louder as my back arched away from the dirt, my tail whipping up tiny clouds of earth in its thrashing and winding.

Soon, the familiar feeling of an orgasm bubbled in the pits of my stomach, like a coil being wound up to its tightest limit; the sound of droning, moaning, and hips slapping against each other felt like the loudest noises in Mhen'ga as my back arched high off of the soil as one final thrust of the honey drenched member pushed me over my edge. My mind went white as my tail thrashed about. It was curling and whipping around my hips and thighs as my throat nearly went hoarse from the pleasured screaming.   
I could feel honey running down my legs and onto the jungle floor, mixing with my own essence and sweat as I lay there, my mind reeling as I tried to recover from my first, well, 'official' orgasm as a droning chuckle resounded from somewhere above me.

"Say, offworlder...you aren't bad...for a beginner." He droned as he hovered from on high, his buzzing wings making a faint breeze from above my head before he swiftly fled, leaving me alone and naked in a jungle on an unfamiliar planet.

Joy, for my first time.


End file.
